


Relax and Trust Me

by hug_it_out_boys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Swing, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hug_it_out_boys/pseuds/hug_it_out_boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to try out a new toy, but Dean isn't completely sure he's up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax and Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://hug-it-out-boys.tumblr.com/)

Dean clutched the metal bar above his head and shifted back, grimacing when the padded strap pressed against the juncture where his ass and thighs met.  The movement caused the swing to sway and Dean tensed automatically.

“Relax,” Sam told him.  

“ _You_ relax,” Dean snapped. 

Sam chuckled and moved between Dean’s legs, cupping one palm against his brother’s knee.  His gaze moved languidly over Dean’s body, his expression full of desire as he took in the nylon straps keeping Dean's muscled thighs spread and suspended in the air.  Dean cautiously settled a bit more of his weight onto the strap that cradled his upper back, trying to ignore how exposed and awkward he felt.  

“I look like a friggin’ idiot,” Dean groused.

Sam’s eyes flicked up to Dean’s face and narrowed.  He stepped closer, until the head of his hard cock was pressed deliberately against the underside of Dean’s balls.  

“Not hardly,” Sam said, his voice thick with arousal.  He slid his hands to Dean’s hips and licked his lips appreciatively.

Dean scowled at his brother and attempted to think of an argument that would get him out of the sex swing he was currently balanced on.

Dean had come back to the bunker earlier and been lead by the hand down the hallway to Sam’s room, his brother promising a surprise.  Dean’s mind, of course, had immediately gone to sex.  Maybe Sam was going to take him up on the suggestion of wearing lingerie?  He had dismissed the thought though, remembering the bitch face Sam had given him when he’d told Sam he’d look great in a pair of red panties.  As they made their way to Sam's doorway, Dean’s brain had come up with zilch on the possible list of sexy surprises.  They had done almost everything over the years, given each other whatever fantasies the other wanted to explore.  In a last ditch effort at hope, Dean’s mind had latched onto the idea of the panties again, his cock becoming half-hard in his jeans at the thought of seeing Sam like that, curved muscular ass encased in skin tight material, the outline of his dick pressing against lace and satin.  The fantasy had Dean's mouth practically watering by the time they reached Sam's room.

When Sam had opened the door, Dean had frozen, suddenly unable to comprehend what was hanging from the ceiling.  Sure, he'd seen one before, but never up close and personal.  It was usually an abstract idea fed by porn.  A fleeting fantasy, one in which Dean was definitely _not_ the one hanging in midair while being fucked.  After almost fifteen minutes of cajoling and pouting, puppy eyes on full blast, Sam had managed to get Dean naked and into the swing.  

“Are you sure this thing’ll hold me?” Dean now asked.  Deliberately ignoring Sam’s hard cock pressed against his perineum, he experimentally flexed his legs.  The stirrups that cupped his feet strained against the pressure and the chain above his head twisted slightly.  Dean’s muscles bunched up with nervous tension and he straightened his back.

“ _Dean_.”

“What?  I’m serious,” Dean said.  "Aren’t these things meant to hold women?  I ain’t exactly some petite housewife here, Sam.“

"It’s regulated for up to three hundred and fifty pounds,” Sam told him.  "You don’t think I’d check something like that before I put you in one?“  

To prove his point, Sam reached up and gripped the straps leading to the chain in the ceiling.  He shook the swing back and forth and Dean barely caught the high pitched screech that threatened to erupt from his throat, his grip tightening on the bar above his head.  Sam chuckled and Dean’s mood became ever worse.  

"God _dammit_ , Sammy." 

The swing quickly stilled and Dean reached down clumsily to pull one of the stirrups off his foot.  He’d had enough of the stupid contraption.  Dean couldn't remember a time he'd ever felt less turned on.   

"Wait,” Sam said hastily.  "I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_.  I won’t do it again, I promise."  

Dean paused and glared up at his brother.  Sam held his hands up apologetically, his eyes beseeching and hopeful.  Dean sighed in surrender and leaned back, both hands once again wrapped around the bar above his head.  

"I still don’t see how this is gonna do us any good,” Dean said.  "Aren’t these things for, you know, guy on girl sex?“

Sam grinned happily and moved to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and dropping it at the foot of his bed.

"Not to be crude,” Sam replied.  "But we kinda have that type of sex most of the time.  You know.  Your ass, my dick.  Same idea, right?  So try to be open-minded for a minute, Dean.“

Dean pursed his lips and tried not to think about the fact that Sam had basically just called him a girl.  He'd chew Sam's ass about it later, when he wasn't bound three feet in the air with his legs spread obscenely wide and his ass cheeks cradled in nylon.

Moving back between Dean’s legs, Sam smiled and ran his hands up Dean’s sides.  He leaned down and left a trail of wet kisses up Dean’s stomach to one pink nipple, goosebumps breaking out across Dean's skin along the way.  Looking up at Dean through heavy lidded eyes, Sam flicked his tongue against Dean’s nipple and smirked when his brother let out an involuntary groan. Pressing his lips against it, Sam sucked softly.  Dean shivered and leaned back, letting his eyes fall closed.  

Sam lifted his head and blinked slowly, his hands moving down to the underside of Dean’s thighs.  

"Dean, look at me,” Sam ordered in a quiet voice, smiling affectionately when Dean opened his eyes. “I need you to relax and trust me, okay?”  His playful tone from earlier was gone and Dean nodded, understanding that he needed to do what Sam was asking of him.   

Dean reclined back and concentrated on not fighting the feeling of hovering above the floor.  He still felt foolish strapped into the swing, but pushed the feeling away as he focused on the sensation of Sam’s warm hands tenderly caressing the back of this legs.  

“Okay, I’m gonna tilt you, so don’t panic,” Sam said calmly.

“What?  What do you-”  Before Dean could get the question out of his mouth, Sam sank to his knees and pushed Dean’s legs up in one smooth motion. Dean let out a shrill noise of surprise as his entire body was tilted back, his gaze now locked onto the hook in the ceiling and his knuckles white from gripping the bar above him so firmly.

“Shit.   _Sam_ ,” Dean barked out.  

“I _said_ , relax and trust me.”

Dean clamped his lips shut against the snarky comments that wanted to tumble from his mouth.  

Sam's lips were now at the same level as Dean’s ass.  Still holding his brother’s thighs, Sam leaned forward and gave one long, slow lick to Dean’s hole.  Immediately, Dean gave a low moan and the tense muscles in his legs loosened just a bit.  Encouraged by Dean’s reaction, Sam ran the tip of his tongue around Dean’s entrance and groaned, seemingly lost in the quiet sounds of pleasure coming from his brother.  Sam sped up his ministrations as he lapped wetly at his brother's entrance.

"Sam,” Dean whined softly.  

In response, Sam slid the tip of his tongue inside, pushing as far as he could before pressing his lips against Dean’s hole.  Dean cried out as Sam began to fuck him with earnest on his tongue, Dean’s legs bunching and flexing for far better reasons now.  Sam moaned and cupped the back of Dean's knees, holding him as still as possible in the swing.  Dean shuddered and gasped above him as he writhed against Sam's mouth, his cock twitching with every movement of Sam’s tongue.  

“Holy shit, Sam.  Don’t stop,” Dean pleaded breathlessly.  The metal bar was becoming slick with sweat from his palms, so with a monumental effort, Dean managed to reach up and clasp the black straps leading up from his shoulders.  

Obeying his brother’s demand, Sam continued, rolling his tongue against the walls of Dean’s entrance.  Dean tilted his head back and undulated his hips, the swing swaying back minutely, only to move Dean closer to Sam’s face a moment later like a pendulum.  Sam practically purred in response, and lost in ecstasy, Dean repeated the action.  Sam’s tongue moved in rhythm to his brother’s movements and soon Dean was floating in a haze of bliss.  

Gradually, Sam slowed his ministrations before standing back up, his large hands gently easing Dean back into a more upright position.  Dean looked up at his brother through half lidded eyes and breathed heavily.  Sam’s mouth was red and wet, his breath coming in ragged bursts.  Dean’s cock throbbed at the sight.  

“Think I should fuck you now,” Sam rasped.

Dean nodded and swallowed thickly.  His throat was dry and his arms ached from holding the straps so tightly.  But everything felt good and he couldn’t wait to be stretched around Sam’s cock.  

Sam leaned over Dean to snatch the bottle of lube from the bed, his hips bumping against Dean’s.  The swing tipped forward from Sam’s weight for a moment, but Dean found he really didn't care, all his body and mind were focused on was the anticipation of Sam being inside him.  

Sam looked down at Dean and smiled reassuringly.  Dean returned the smile the best he could, his mouth curving up into a pliant and aroused smirk. 

“Let go of the straps,” Sam instructed.  

Dean faltered for a moment, a flash of hitting the ground head first running through his mind.  But then he remembered what Sam had said, and Dean let go, trusting his brother.  

His body inched back, the strap beneath his ass and the one across his back both doing their job and holding him above the floor.  Dean gave a short sigh of relief and Sam laughed softly.  

“Told you.” Sam said.  

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean replied, his hand coming down to slowly give a few strokes to his hard and aching cock.  "Get busy, little brother.“  

Sam grinned mischievously as he grabbed one of Dean’s legs and pulled up, propping one stirrupped foot against his shoulder.  The change in position left Dean tilted back farther, slightly to the side, and Dean grasped the straps cradling his hips.  

Sam glanced up and saw what an uncomfortable state he’d put his brother in, his eyes widening slightly.  Dean bit back a smartass comment and raised one eyebrow instead.  

"Oops. Sorry,” Sam said. He smiled sheepishly and tossed the lube back onto the bed before clutching his brother’s other leg to prop it against his chest.  The swing adjusted, and once again Dean was parallel to the floor, his shoulders and head stretched toward the floor.  

“Uh, Sam?” Dean asked in an unsure voice.  

“Don’t worry,” Sam answered.  "I’ve got you.  Just keep your hands where they are and let me do the rest.“

Dean squeezed the straps against his hips and let out a slow breath.  

"Are you alright?” Sam asked.  His voice was calm and full of tenderness. Dean knew that with one word he could end this, could get out of the swing and onto the bed, where he’d let Sam fuck him silly and they’d both be sated and happy. 

“I’m good, Sammy.”

Nodding, Sam pressed closer, stretching Dean’s legs against his chest.  Dean hissed softly as Sam sunk two lubed fingers inside his hole, his body automatically clenching around the intrusion. Sam’s tongue had worked him open a bit, but his brother’s long fingers filled him up so much more.  

With deliberate, deep motions, Sam fucked Dean on his fingers, scissoring them apart on each outward movement.  Dean’s breath became shallow as Sam sped up, the tips of his fingers beginning to graze against Dean’s prostate.  Dean shifted his hips, trying to push against his brother’s hand, and made a sound of frustration.   He realized the position he was in, plus the swing itself, kept him from getting any leverage.  He was completely at the mercy of his brother, strapped in and only able to hold on for the ride.  But instead of feeling out of control or nervous, he suddenly felt intoxicated by the thought of giving everything over to Sam.

Removing his fingers carefully, Sam leaned forward, the swing giving a muffled creak as Dean’s body was pushed back a half inch farther. Sam’s warm lips brushed across Dean’s chest and his breath hitched when he felt Sam’s cock nudge against his entrance.  

“So gorgeous,” Sam mumbled against Dean’s skin.  

Dean groaned quietly as he felt Sam begin to sink into his body.  The stretch burned and he held his breath until Sam was fully seated.  

“Dean?”  

Realizing he had his eyes clenched shut, he blinked them open and looked up at Sam.  

“Dean, are you okay?  You looked like you were hurting.”  Sam’s brow was creased with worry and Dean’s heart ached at the expression on his brother’s face.  

“I’m okay, Sammy.  Just, kind of a more intense position than we’ve tried before.  Give me a second.”

Sam gave a small nod and reached up, grasping one of the straps that lead from Dean’s shoulders and pulled him up a few inches, his bicep bulging with the strain of Dean’s weight.  

Before Dean could say anything, Sam had his lips pressed against his brother’s in a bruising kiss.  The kiss deepened quickly and soon they were both moaning shamelessly against each other’s mouths.  

Gasping, Dean broke the kiss.

“Think I’m ready now, Sammy.”

Sam carefully let go of the harness holding Dean upright and stood.  Joining his hands with Dean's against the straps cradling his hips , Sam began to thrust slowly, his gaze trained on his brother’s face.  Dean tried his best to keep eye contact with Sam, but when his brother’s cock pressed up hard against his prostate he let his head back fall back and cried out, his whole body jolting with pleasure.  

Picking up the pace, Sam fucked into his brother harder, using the straps as leverage to pull Dean’s body against his own.  Dean practically howled at the feeling of being split open so completely on his brother’s cock.  

“Oh my god.  Sam,” he gasped out.  "Feels so fucking good.“

Sam grunted in agreement and rolled his hips.  Dean shuddered at how every motion Sam made inside of him was almost electrical, his body becoming hypersensitive.

Bending his knees slightly, Sam leaned back, the veins and muscles in his arms bulging against his sweat slicked skin as he pulled Dean’s body with him.  Dean dropped his legs and wrapped them around his brother’s waist as best he could  The new angle had Sam’s cock grinding against Dean’s prostate almost constantly and Dean’s body broke out into a sweat as he shivered helplessly.  

"Love being so deep inside you, Dean,” Sam managed to grit out.  

Dean moaned Sam’s name loudly and moved his hands to the metal bar once again, pulling himself up just enough to watch Sam move between legs, pounding him frantically.  The sight had Dean's balls drawing up tightly, a sharp and knowing tingle starting to spread from deep inside his belly.  

“Sammy, _please_.”

"I think.  You can come.  Just like. This,” Sam said between heavy breaths. 

Dean’s eyes widened.  He had never come just from Sam’s cock, but he thought maybe his brother was right.  Maybe like this he could do it.  

“Just let go,” Sam murmured, his hands sliding down to cup Dean’s ass cheeks as he pounded into his brother over and over again.  

Closing his eyes, Dean leaned back and took his brother’s advice.  He let himself be swept away in sensations.  Sam’s thick cock slamming in and out of him, stretching him, filling him completely.  The slick sound of their sweaty bodies meeting over and over again.  Sam’s harsh breaths and deep moans.  Padded straps securely holding his overheated skin as he was pulled onto Sam’s cock over and over again, his prostate sending shocks of pleasure up his spine.  

And then he was there, falling over the edge with a roar as his body arched up.  The swing groaned in protest as Dean’s muscles locked up and come spurted across his stomach.  

Sam moaned out Dean’s name as his own orgasm overtook him, his upper body flushed and bowing over Dean as his arms shook against the straps he held onto for support. 

As the hazy afterglow started to dissipate and they could begin to breathe normally again, Dean’s sex-addled mind managed to work out that with Sam using the straps to hold him up, they were definitely putting more than three hundred and fifty pounds of weight on the swing.  

“Uh, Sam.”  He patted Sam’s back and wriggled his hips.

Sam hummed in response and stayed where he was, hands clutching the swing and forehead pressed against Dean’s chest.  

Dean glanced up at the hook and imagined plaster and wood raining down on them.

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean repeated sharply.

“What?” Sam growled.  

“Get off me.  You’re gonna break this thing.”

Grudgingly, Sam stood.  Dean hissed as Sam slid out of his body, his ass suddenly stinging from the hard fuck it had just taken.  

Almost apologetically, Sam carefully helped Dean out of the swing, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist and practically carrying him to the bed when Dean’s shaking legs threatened to give out on him.  They both stretched out on top of the blankets and Dean stared up at the ceiling, smiling lazily as he thought about the earth-shattering sex they had just had.  Quiet minutes ticked by as they both got lost in their own thoughts.

“Hey, Dean?”  Sam broke the silence, jarring Dean from the sleepy state he’d been drifting towards.  

“Hmmm?”

“If you find panties you like, I’ll wear ‘em,” Sam stated nonchalantly.  

Dean blinked, trying to make sense of the words Sam had just uttered.

“What are you-”  Realization dawned on him, and he turned his head to grin at his brother.  "Really?“

"Well, yeah.”  Sam smirked and reached out to card his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair.  "You just let me string you up and fuck you to my heart’s content.  Figure you deserve a reward.“

Dean hummed thoughtfully and stared at his brother’s relaxed and serene expression.  

"Yeah, it was a real sacrifice, Sammy," Dean replied playfully after a few moments.  "You definitely owe me one."  Sam huffed out a laugh and smacked Dean’s chest lightly with the back of his hand.  

Dean slid his arm beneath Sam’s shoulder and grinned. Looking back up at the ceiling, he let his heavy eyelids close after a few minutes.  As Sam settled against him, pillowing his head on Dean’s chest, Dean drifted off to dreams full of red satin and Sam's perfect ass. 


End file.
